


Power

by jensening



Series: Chasefield Adventures [19]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Friendship/Love, Kissing, One Shot, Requited Love, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensening/pseuds/jensening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max tells her friend Victoria about her powers in exactly the same way as she told Chloe. Well... not exactly the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a universe where Max and Victoria are friends but Max still has her powers and decides to tell Victoria about them.
> 
> Also, check out my new story: **The Reverse of Imperfections** which is chasefield! A synopsis:
> 
> Max can reverse time. She realises this one photography lesson, when her camera breaks and she saves its life. But with the ability to make everything how she wants it to be, to redo as many times as she wants, Max is becoming obsessed with perfection. Only one person can save Max from herself, someone so stubborn she remains unaffected by time itself: Victoria Chase. Chasefield!

"Maxine, if you think I'm going to believe you, you're absolutely insane." Victoria shakes her head at Max, again and again, this smile on her face that isn't one of amusement. It's more like – worry, maybe, but not really – more like this weariness, maybe uncertainly. Maybe it is amusement. Maybe it's curiosity. Max doesn't know, but it is a smile. It doesn't do much for Max's confidence, not just because it makes her insides boil with these feelings she doesn't want (feelings she shouldn't be having for her best friend, but feelings that are there nonetheless) but because it shows it's going to take a lot more than words to convince Victoria.

"I know it's crazy." Max says. She stares into Vic's big brown eyes, eyes that stare at her worriedly, and she feels her left hand twitch, almost in anticipation, but more so nervousness. "Look – I – I know it's difficult to believe, but I know how to convince you. It was the same way I convinced Chloe."

"Oh, right, lump me and the desperate blue punk together."

Max gives Victoria dry look.

Victoria actually looks sorry, squirms in apology. "Sorry." She says. "But, seriously, Maxine, if you expected me to believe that you can actually rewind time, then I'm thinking that some big men in some fancy ass suits are going to come through that door and wipe my memory."

Victoria points at Max's door, her finger uncertain and wonky.

The two are sat on Max's bed. Victoria faces Max who is nearer to the door, her leg hung off the edge, whilst Max looks confidently at Victoria, who is sat rigidly in front of the cd-player.

"I can!" Max replies. She takes Victoria's hand in her own. Doesn't notice how tense Victoria's hand is. "I'll prove it, Tori, just give me a chance."

Victoria can never say fucking no to those damn little puppy dog eyes Max's has. Deep and blue and utterly unfair, Victoria tries to play hard to get.

She weighs out her options. She knows she had nothing to lose, really, except maybe her friend's sanity but if that's the case it's already gone. They stare at each other evenly, silently, both waiting for the other to back down. Max doesn't, and Max usually backs down when this happens. It makes Victoria want to believe her, so she gives a singular nod in consent.

"How?" she asks.

"Easy." Max replies, now smiling. "I'm going to tell you what your next move is. But, err, first, do or say something that I wouldn't expect or know, right now."

"Okay, I get it." Victoria replies. She understands, now. If this is true, which Victoria is not saying it is, but if it is then Max has to know what it is first, and then she can 'rewind time' and tell Victoria what it is before she does it.

Only, they're best friends. What can she do that Max wouldn't be able to guess?

What she can do, what she really wants to do, is at the very front of her mind. But if Max is a liar or a psychopath, then what she's going to do will make her totally vulnerable to Maxine – the cat will be out of the bag. But if Maxine can rewind time…

Then she's still pretty much screwed in terms of her secret. Max will say it to her face.

But, shit, she wants to. She wants to so badly, it sends the blood pumping through her veins, sends anxious jolts to her heart, makes Max seem so much closer than she is. Her lips so much closer –

Except that they are closer, because Victoria has leaned in so slowly she almost hadn't moved. She feels her nose stroke gently against Max's and how tight and tense her body is, maybe in want, maybe in anxiety, maybe in disbelief. And Victoria kisses her. Their lips connect gently but firmly, and Victoria lets her hands slide up Max's neck and hold either side of her head. But the kiss is only for a moment, only a test, yet the air around them suddenly feels so magnetised towards them, like an oxygen high. Only she's actually high off of Max, and that alone is weird to think.

So, when she pulls back, lets her eyes flutter open, Victoria doesn't know what to make of the fact that Max's eyes are still closed. All she can really register is the tingle of her lips, and how Max takes a deep breath in and lifts up her hand -

*

"Okay, I get it." Victoria says. She understands, now. If this is true, which Victoria is not saying it is, but if it is then Max has to know what it is first, and then she can 'rewind time' and tell Victoria what it is before she does it.

Only, they're best friends. What can she do that Max wouldn't be able to guess?

What she can do, what she really wants to do, is at the very front of her mind. But if Max is a liar or a psychopath, then what she's going to do will make her totally vulnerable to Maxine – the cat will be out of the bag. But if Maxine can rewind time…

Then she's still pretty much screwed in terms of her secret. Max will say it to her face.

"Do that again." Max interrupts, staring at her wildly, leaning forward and desperately grabbing at Victoria's hand.

Victoria is confused, shocked, lets herself be pulled forward by Max – "do what?" she asks.

"Kiss me, do it again."

Victoria freezes. Her eyes widen in realisation, her breathing quickens, shortens, grows panicked. She stares at this girl and the pieces fall in to place. Stares at Max, right into her eyes. They're so close together it's almost hard, but, shit, Max looks so desperate right now that Victoria can't stop looking –

"You actually _can_ rewin –"

"Yeah –"

Max pulls Victoria into her fully, lets their lips crash together. Victoria gives a sort of yelp – a moan, a sigh, but not really either it's too high-pitched to be – but wraps her arms around Max and grips at her stupid deer t-shirt like her life depends on it. She pulls Max into her, onto her lap, lets the kiss grow messy and untamed, their lips colliding amongst the chaos.

"You're – magic –" she breathes between kisses.

"uhuh." Max replies.

Her hands go to Victoria's hair, and her head lulls back in complete relaxation. Shit, it feels too good and Max is a good kisser and she can rewind time and, shit, Victoria wants more of this, craves it, feels a throbbing in her abdomen because she's always been a sucker for passion –

"Maxine."

Max ignores her, gets surprisingly dominant and lets her tongue swipe itself against Victoria's mouth, pushes inside when Victoria moans and claws at Max's back -

"Maxine –" Victoria says, more forceful this time as she rips Max off of her, rather regretfully. "We have to talk about your powers –"

Max looks at her with a wonky smile, her lips red and gorgeous and wow, and animatedly shrugs. "Do we though?"

And Victoria thinks about it. What was there to talk about? Her friend could rewind time, simple as, and also happened to like kissing her.

So, maybe the kissing thing needed to be explained, but was this the time for that?

"No," Victoria replies, pulling Max into her again. "It can wait."

Desperately, their lips join again.


End file.
